paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups bust a move
'Bold text' Mr. Porter : Really?. Fine. I'll sell this house myself. pups become nervious as they hear him Mr. Porter: Just have to get my lucky salesman shoes out of the closet. pups hide in coats and boxes. Alex: No! Grandpa!. Porter ignores Alex and opens the door. Me. Porter: Ah! There we go. picks up a pair of brown shoes as the pups and Alex watch nerviously. Mr. Porter eyes the shoes suspciously Wait a minute. Something's wrong here. dust off the shoes good as new. exits the closet, closing the door behind him. The pups sigh in relief and gather. Rubble: That was close. But it still looks like Alex is moving. Skye: So plan "a" didn't work. Lucky for us, I've got a plan. cuts to the Porter's residence front garden. Rubble and Alex are standing next to a sign with the house's number. Rubble : When people come to buy your house at 118... grabs the sign and puts it backwards, making the number 811 Alex : Brilliant!. Except...but won't they keep looking for 118?. Rubble: Skye says she's got that under control. cuts to another house's front yard where Rocky puts a sign with the number 118 on the ground. Skye walks in front of the house with The Weimaraners in tow. Skye : The Weimaraner Sirs, we know how hard you work, so we all chipped in and got you your own vacation house. Weimaraner 1: It's pitiful. Where are the towers? The moat?. Zuma : If you don't like it, i guess we could give it to Chase. Both: We'll take it. Weimaraner 2: I get the bigger bedroom to run into the house but forgets that he and his brother have the same body and they end up head-butting each other. Weimaraner 1: Idiot! Weimaraners enter the house while the kids hide in the bushes. Shortly after that, a group of people arrive. Man #1: 118. This must be where the open house is. group run into the house and, once they see The Weimaraners, run away screaming. Zuma: It worked. Skye: Whoo-hoo! Rocky: Just one tiny problem. behind them Look where they are headed. and Skye turn around and realize that the group is running towards the Porter Residence, still screaming. Scene cuts to the Porter Residence, where Alex and Rubble see the group. Alex: What's that?!. group run by the house when a man accidentaly knocks the sign. He puts it back the way it was before Rubble altered it. Man #2: Hey, look. THAT house is 118. Mr. Porter :the door to greet the potential buyers Yep, 118 Willow. Alex: facepalms Oh, no! Mr. Porter: aside to make way for the group Come in!. No pushing. Have your checkbooks ready. a truck stops in front of the Ported Residence. Rubble's gang is standing in the front yard with the pups hiding behind the bushes. Rocky: So this is it. Moving Day. Looks like we blew it. Rubble: an idea Not necessarily. Alex: But Grandpa sold the house. The moving men are here. Rubble: True, but if the movers can't move anything, you'll have to stay, right?. Now, here's the plan. cuts to outside placing a box in the truck with some other boxes. When he leaves, Rubble takes the box. Me. Porter then comes back with two more boxes, he places them on the truck and discovers that all the boxes except for one have disappeared. Mr. Porter: Waah! then turns around to find the boxes on the ground and looks back at the truck. Mr. Porter: What's going on?. I thought I out those in the... stares at them surprised. the house, Rubble, Zuma and Skye manage to get most of the boxes into the living room. Skye: Thanks, guys. a box to grunts as she strains both her paws. now to unpack. paws open the box, her hind legs goes to the table while the Rubble throws a jar with flowers and a fruit bowl. Then Zuma catches the jar, the bowl and then the fruit. Then Rocky places the books back on the book shelves. Rubble: Great work, Skye. Hey, this might actually work. hear the door opening and then closing. Skye hides behind the couch while Rubble in a cabinet. Alex, Mr. Porter and the moving man step in the living room and see the family's stuff back on place. Alex grins while Mr. Porter and the moving man are shocked. Mr. Porter: Oh! I know what's going on here. Alex: You do? Mr. Porter: the moving man You're trying to jack up your rates, moving boxes back and forth, instead of into the truck. Well from now on I'm watching every single box. Nothing's gonna get past me. moving man frowns and walks up the box where Skye is hiding, he closes it and takes it to the truck. Skye : Hey! Guys, get back here! and Mr. Porter leave the room with the moving man in tow. After awhile, all the Porter family's belongings are packed and in the truck. Rocky tip toes towards the truck, he finds Skyw and tries to grab her until Mr. Porter and the moving man come outside. Mr. Porter: Okay. That's everything. Close her up and move her out. Rocky: behind a box Uh-oh!. truck's doors start closing. Rocky grabs Skye's paws and manages to jump out the truck in time. Skye runs up to him. Skye: Thanks, Rocky. Alex: disappointed So, that's it. I'm really moving. Rubble: Unless I can scare those movers away before they start the truck. Alex: You'd really scare someone? For me?. Rubble: Looks like I don't have a choice. honks and the truck starts to leave. Rubble quickly runs after the truck. Rubble: Hey! wait! Hey!. coughs due to the truck's smoke and ends up running away in the opposite direction. Alex runs towards him while and Zuma, Skye and Rocky stares at them for a moment before Mr. Porter exits the house, forcing them to hide again Porter sees Alex running towards Rubble. Graham: Rubble! Jimmy: It's okay, Rubble. You tried. sadly I'm sure gonna miss you. and Alex give each other a sad smile and try to shake hands when Graham picks Alex up. Mr. Porter: You were a part of this? Rubble Go away! comes closer and Mr. Porter throws kick at him to keep him away. Shoo! shoo!. Porter runs away with Alex. Rubble tries to follows them but gives up. Rubble: I'll see you later, Alex . goes back to the ground and walks away sadly. Mr. Porter puts Alex down. Mr. Porter: laughs Wow! Did you see that? Rubble! and I got rid of him! I am quite happy to stay plus Rubble helped us. We are gonna stay here. Alex: sad I guess we should get going. Mr. Porter : Going where? I am serious, Alex cuts to Mr. Porter driving a van that has a beeping antenna and a loudspeaker. Scene cuts to the Bradley' Reisdence's front yard, where Rubble and Alex are playing catch. Rubble: excited So, you're not moving? the ball at Alex Alex: the ball Nope. After Grandpa "scared" you off, he realized there's a great business opportunity right here in Adventure bay.the ball at Rubble Rubble: Cool. Porter opens up the car door. Rubble: Uh-oh. Porter gets off the van and pushes Alex to the side. Mr. Porter: Out of the way, Alex. I got to get to work walks to Mr. Porter. He stares at the car confused and looks up to see the house where the Weimaraners are. Porter: There's something weird in the Anderson house, Alex and I'm gonna track it down his ear againts the door but ends up tripping and opening the door Aah ha ha!. Rubble : Aren't The Weimaraners in there?. Weimaraner 1: How dare you interrupt bath time!. Weimaraner 2: Out of our house, Mr. Porter!. Porter runs away screaming. Mr. Porter: Aaaaah! stops in front of the house and stares at it shocked. One of the Weimaraner throws his radar at him, which lands on the floor and breaks. [Mr. Porter smiles nerviously before turning back at Alex. Mr. Porter: I think I taught them a lesson.rubber ducky squeaks as it is thrown at Mr Porter's head. He screams aand runs way Mr. Porter: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Alex: smiling There goes the neighbourhood.